


Sky magic

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nudism, Nudity, Public Nudity, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: After magic returns one lady realizes. She doesn't need clothing.
Kudos: 2





	Sky magic

It's been a little over one month since magic has returned to the world. It started slowly. At first, people started eating light from their hands. Soon wounds were closing Faster than they would have been otherwise after that people started being able to use magic offensively. Not everybody Was capable of spellcasting just over half but it seemed that those who couldn't they were getting stronger, faster, and tougher to compensate. A few even got to be both stronger and magic. Shortages of resources were also getting some relief. People could boost the harvest of their animal produce even generate some power from themselves.

My name is Abigail Davis One of the people that might be considered magically gifted. For some reason when I discovered my powers I had a larger than normal mana pool even before getting any practice I can keep a magical flame burning longer than anybody I knew before he started to get the headache from using too much even with all my practice I and get to experience the fogginess and disorientation of really draining my supply of magical capability. 

Getting out of the shower, I looked at myself taned skin long light brown hair blue eyes average build, trimped hege. I got my glasses one thing magic can't fix is poor eyesight. "Maybe I only need these." I thought out loud. The mage shiled spell keeps me protected and safe, the invantory skill has more carrying capasidy than a purce. "Yaa I think I'm good." she said adding key's hand sanatizer, some money, her phone and wand into her invatory and walking out the door.

In the streets Abigail didn't know nearly as much attention as she was expecting. Sure people look at her but so far nobody stared which was fine with her. Walking into one of her favorite cafés nobody seemed to be bothered by it.

One of the workers greeted her at the counter "I love the new look." She said. "Did you cut your hair?" She added jokingly. "What would you like?"

"Sausage and cheese breakfast warap and a large coffee please." Abigail answered.

Soon Abigail was eating her beickfest in the windowset, Wondering if that had something to do with the slight uptick in patrons for breakfast. Of course she wouldn't dare take credit for it."I think this is the start of the beautiful thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it's a random idea I had that I struggle to go anywhere with it. I hope it's still enjoyable.


End file.
